


Rewind

by chanmosphere



Series: Changing Seasons [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a Tease, Blowjobs, Cum Play, Double Penetration, Fluff, Foreplay, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins Chanyeol, Wolf AU, fingering without lube, slut shamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THE TOOPICS LISTED THERE, REFRAIN YOURSELF FROM READING.THANK YOU.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THE TOOPICS LISTED THERE, REFRAIN YOURSELF FROM READING.
> 
> THANK YOU.

The door swings open, Chansung glances up from his spot on the couch. His brother is standing near the door, shirtless, ripped pants, messy hair, there's dirt on his face and a few scratches on his arms and chest that are already starting to heal on their own. The younger twin rolls his eyes and looks back down at the object in his hands.

"When will you learn to be more careful?" He lets out a sigh, fingers fidgeting over the device, trying to figure out how to make it work. Since when is a camera so complicated?

"There's just something so thrilling about running around the woods, brother. Plus, I'm a wolf, give me a break." Chanyeol shrugs and slumps down next to his brother. Chansung scrunches up his nose and moves away from his twin. He stinks.

"But we’re also rational beings. Don't make us look like complete animals, brother, please."

"Whatever. What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks, ignoring his brother's complaints and peering curiously over his shoulder.

The younger twin shrugs. "Baekhyun left his camera here the other day."

"Oh little bro, Baek's not gonna like it if he knows you’ve been playing around with that expensive shit of his." Chanyeol chuckles and waggles his finger at his brother.

"Not my fault he left it here. He should be more careful in that case. But you know how I like Baekhyun's strange obsession over high-tech shit, it gets me, all the time." Chansung says absentmindedly, the tip of his tongue peeking out in between his lips as he finally manages to open the lense's lid and turns it on.

Chanyeol hums and nods. "Are you up for a little play time?" He smirks.

Chansung stares at him for a second and then stands up. "Take a shower. I won't let you go near him smelling like a sewer. I'll call him." He says before disappearing in the darkness of the corridor and into his room.

…

Baekhyun pads the security code to open the door 30 minutes later after receiving Chansung's call. The younger twin had been mysterious about why he was calling, as always, with the lame excuse of a surprise. Well, Baekhyun and surprises don’t get along. Like the first time he met the Park twins, no one warned him about it and Chansung ended up with a black eye and a broken nose, while Chanyeol squirming on the floor due the pain after receiving a kick on the balls.

As soon as he enters the small apartment and closes the door, there's a pair of strong arms around his waist lifting him off the floor. Baekhyun gasps and has to circle his arms around the twin's neck out of instinct. Chanyeol is shirtless... again. The human lets out a small whine at the lips pressing against his on a soft kiss and then, there's a nose sniffing and rubbing itself down his neck. Baekhyun sighs in contentment and tightens his arm around Chanyeol's shoulders.

"Hmm I missed you." Chanyeol whispers on his neck.

Baekhyun giggles. "Yeol, you're tickling me."

"I could─"

"Put him down, Chanyeol." Chansung's voice is heard from the living room, Chanyeol grunts but obeys nonetheless, reluctantly letting Baekhyun go. Chansung approaches him with slow steps and a soft smile on his lips. "Hello, beautiful." The younger twin greets him and leans in to kiss Baekhyun on the forehead.

Baekhyun smiles and whispers a small _hello_. It had been hard at first, for the him to learn how to identify the twins, but while Chanyeol was rougher on everything he did, had a muscular body and let his animal instincts take over him the majority of the times, Chansung was soft spoken, careful and lanky, sweeter. For Baekhyun, it was just the perfect combination.

"Why did you call me? And Yeol, why are you half-naked? It's freezing."

"You know I don't─"

"You don't get cold, I know, I know." The human rolls his eyes and removes his jacket to leave it over the armrest of the couch.

"We just missed you, baby." Chanyeol purrs on his ear, sending shivers down the blond's spine.

"Why do I feel like there's so much more than that?" Baekhyun whispers, almost breathless.

Chanyeol is nibbling at his earlobe, knowing that that's his most sensitive spot; Baekhyun closes his eyes and rolls his head back, his arm moving above his head to clasp his fingers on the other's hair.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Baekhyun asks and the twins glance at each other; then the blond is pushing Chanyeol away and making his way to the room. Both twins following him like lost puppies to their master.

Baekhyun slowly removes his shirt on his way to the room, teasingly dropping it to the floor and turning his head back to wink at the twins. Chansung forgets for a moment how the camera works again and he's shoved forward by his impatient brother; the younger twin glares at him before entering the room, where Baekhyun is already waiting for them in bed, slowly rubbing himself over his jeans.

"Don't do that just yet." Chanyeol growls and crawls up the bed, prying the blond's hands away from him and pinning them on the bed above his head. "Or I will have to punish you." He greets his teeth and grinds his hips down against Baekhyun's, hard; the blond mewls. "Come on, let's have some fun." Chanyeol says to his brother, who is already standing next to the bed, naked.

Baekhyun turns his head to look at him and his eyes widen at the sight of Chansung. "Is that my cam─"

He gasps at another harsh grind of Chanyeol's hips. "You'll do as we say, got it?" Baekhyun nods and licks his lips. "Clothes off." He orders as he jumps off the bed to stand next to his twin.

Baekhyun kneels on the bed and throws a look at Chansung before sliding his hand down from his chest to the waistband of his pants, making the younger twin smile. He walks up towards the boy and caresses his cheek for a short second, focusing the camera on Baekhyun's face; the blond smirks. "Flirt with the camera, baby." The twin commands and Baekhyun smirks, more than eager to comply.

His fingers trace down from the clavicle to his navel, glancing up and down to Chansung, who is carefully following the path of his fingers with the camera, focusing it every now on then on his face. Slowly, Baekhyun unbuttons his pants and slides down the zipper; he lies back down on the bed and lifts his legs up to be able to remove them completely, making sure on putting on a show as he drags his nails on the skin of his thighs. Then he removes his underwear, leaving his legs up and giving Chansung the chance to focus the camera down to his ass, making a close-up of his pink hole.

"Touch yourself." Chansung voice comes out strangled, the twin licks his lips and supports a knee on the bed to get a closer view of Baekhyun that has his hand now on his half hard cock, giving it slow strokes.

"Play with it." Chanyeol's deep voice commands and Baekhyun moans at how arousing it sounds.

Baekhyun obeys and starts moving his hand up and down at a faster pace, rounding the head with his palm and digging his thumb on the slit to then going back to stroke himself. He repeats the same movements a few times until his soft moans turn into louder ones and he’s thrusting into his hand faster; he then lowers his free one to play with his balls, kneading and squeezing. Baekhyun rolls his head to the side and closes his eyes, ignoring how Chansung is busying himself on capturing the way he plays with himself on camera, zooming in and out every time he finds it necessary.

Instinctively, Baekhyun's hands goes even lower and his legs spread open until the tips of his fingers find his entrance; with a harsh gasp, he inserts one digit raw, arching his back and opening his eyes to see Chanyeol stroking his own dick, so close yet so far.

"I’m gonna─." He moans as he inserts another digit and starts working himself open, scissoring his fingers and teasing the rim of muscles to rile himself up. "I'm gonna cum." he gasps.

"Cum for us, baby." Chansung says and it just after a few more strokes Baekhyun releases, splashing white all over his stomach as he lets his legs fall down, letting out a long, satisfied sigh; the muscles of his stomach clenching.

He looks at Chanyeol again and the twin smirks at the lust on Baekhyun's eyes. "You want it?" He asks, slowing the movements of his hand on his cock, smearing the pre-cum over the head. Baekhyun nods. "Come for it." Baekhyun crawls to the twin, staying on his four as Chanyeol takes a step closer. The twin doesn't wait, he shoves in his dick in as soon as Baekhyun opens his mouth, making the blond moan; he wraps one hand around the base to keep himself steady and supports his weight with the other. Baekhyun sucks and laps at the head, feeling the sticky sensation of Chanyeol's pre-cum on his tongue. The twin rolls his head back and jerks his hips forward, looking for more friction, which Baekhyun is willing to give. The blond bobs his head up and down, taking in as much as he can and softly grazing with his teeth the protruding veins. Chanyeol lets out a guttural moan, not being able to help himself as he starts to fuck Baekhyun's mouth. "You like that, don’t you?" He says, breathless, and looks down at the same time Baekhyun looks up, there are tears in his eyes as he tries to take Chanyeol in without gagging. "You're such a cock slut. So good." He grumbles and pushes harder. Baekhyun clutches his hand on the comforter while the other one fondles with the twin’s balls. "Fuck." He hisses and pulls out, replacing the boy’s mouth with his own hand. But Baekhyun doesn't move, he keeps his mouth open and waits, Chanyeol finally releases in his mouth, cum dripping from the corner of his lips and reaching part of his cheeks. The blond swallows as much as he can and licks the rest of. Chanyeol pulls him up to indulge him into a sloppy kiss and shoves his tongue in to take a taste of himself before licking the rest of his cum off of the boy's cheeks.

"Yeol, please." Baekhyun whines as his hand travels down Chanyeol's chest to wrap it again around his sensitive cock. "Fuck me." He purrs. The twin moans.

Chanyeol doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes Baekhyun back down on the bed and smirks at the camera before hovering over the human boy and leaning down to bite at his neck; Baekhyun gasps and his first instinct is to push Chanyeol away, but the older twin remains there, heavy over Baekhyun, sucking and biting at the pale skin of his neck, leaving teeth marks that will definitely be bruised by tomorrow. Baekhyun glances at his side where Chansung is touching himself with a slow movement of his hand while he holds the camera with the other, his eyes are shining and his mouth his slightly open, panting. Baekhyun knows what he needs.

"Come here." The blond says and Chansung complies. He fully kneels on the bed and soon his hand is replaced by a smaller one. Baekhyun starts stroking him at a faster pace, scrapping at the veins and burying his thumb in the slit. Chansung grunts, hips thrusting into Baekhyun’s hands, losing all balance and at the same time trying to keep hold of the camera with both hands in order to keep filming.

Chanyeol continues working his mouth over Baekhyun's skin, leaving more red marks on his chest and stomach. He stops and gets his tongue to play with one of his nipples, sucking and biting while his fingers twist and pull the other one until both are hard and red. He keeps moving down and stops again only to shove his tongue in Baekhyun's navel, making the blonde gasp and arch his back, at the same time causing him to pull harder on Chansung's cock. The younger twin growls and glares at his brother, who is already with his mouth attached to Baekhyun's skin again.

"Suck me." Chansung hisses and pushes his hips forward; Baekhyun does, hollowing his cheeks as he deep throats him, moaning and sending vibrations that make the twin shiver.

Baekhyun whines when he feels the hot wetness of Chanyeol's mouth surrounding him. The older twins is sucking and stroking him while he uses his fingers from his other hand to tease his entrance; the blonde keeps his tongue working on Chansung until he finally comes, slapping the tip of his cock on Baekhyun's tongue and spreading the sticky substance all over Baekhyun's face, from his cheeks, to his chin and down to his neck.

The boy clasps his hands on Chanyeol's shoulder as the twin bobs his head up and down; Baekhyun jerks his hips up and Chanyeol grunts, clutching at his hips to push him down again and keep him steady, then he leaves his cock and trails his tongue down, sucking and nibbling on the balls, causing the boy to let out a loud moan. Chansung smirks, that's gonna sound so good on video.

Baekhyun jerks up again when he feels the wet muscle trailing lower and poking at his entrance, whining when Chanyeol straightens up, only to harshly take Baekhyun by the hips and pull him up, throwing each leg over his shoulders and lifting his lower half further up, leaving the blonde's ass right in front of his face, he leans in again, licking and poking at the puckered hole. Chansung moves closer and zooms in. Chanyeol has to force his ass cheeks open as Baekhyun keeps on clenching and unclenching his muscles, his body is shaking and Chanyeol knows he's close again. The twin reaches for the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand, pours the substance in his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up before he’s inserting a finger that has Baekhyun crying out; having Chanyeol's fingers inside hurt a lot more than his own thinner ones, but that doesn't make him stop and the older starts to intercalate his finger with his tongue, pulling one out to pull his tongue in until Baekhyun comes again, untouched.

Baekhyun bites at his lips and looks directly at the camera, smirking and spreading his cum all over his chest with his fingers. He then takes one digit up his mouth to lick it clean, closing his eyes as he savors the salty taste of his own cum. The blonde hums, putting on a show for the camera. Chansung looks out of breath and his dick his hard again.

"Wanna taste?" Baekhyun asks, he sounds breathless and tired, but he raises his sticky fingers in front of the camera. Chansung nods and leans in, taking three long fingers in his mouth to start sucking and licking, circling his tongue around. It's obscene and filthy, but Baekhyun can’t bring himself to keep his eyes away from the way the younger’s tongue swirls around his digits.

Chanyeol moves up to trap Baekhyun’s lips on his own, licking in the inside of his mouth and rolling his hips down until Baekhyun's sensitive cock is hardening again and he's begging for it. The blond cries and tries to reach for his dick, only to be slapped away from Chanyeol.

"You will come without touching yourself." The twin growls.

"Please, Yeol, I need it. Please." He whines. _"Please."_

Chanyeol looks at Chansung, the twin is already lubing his cock up. With a smirk, the younger passes the bottle back to Chanyeol before positioning himself on the bed.

"Come here, baby." Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's limp body and helps him wrap his legs around his torso. Baekhyun circles his arms around the twin's shoulders and waits for him to prepare himself. Chanyeol pops open the lid of the bottle and balancing Baekhyun with one arm, he uses his other hand to lube himself up. A moment later Baekhyun feels Chansung doing the same thing at his back; the younger twin peppers kisses all over his shoulder blades and the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

"You have to tell us if it gets too much." Chanyeol tells him and the boy nods. He feels the tips of two cocks giving tentative rubs at his entrance, then, how Chanyeol slowly slides in and once he’s fully inside, Chansung does the same. Baekhyun gasps and tightens his arms around Chanyeol's neck, burying his face on the twin's shoulder.

"You okay?" Chansung asks him, his hands soothingly squeezing around his waist.

"Give me a moment." Baekhyun breathes, closing his eyes while he gets used to the feeling of being filled and stretched so widely. "Keep going." He says a few seconds later.

Even though it hurts, he has done it before, and he knows the pain will soon subside. The pleasure that comes after is what he's looking for.

Both twins are already buried balls deep inside him. They wait until Baekhyun is feeling a little more comfortable before they start to actually move. They start with a slow roll of hips, letting the human boy to get used to the feeling of having two cocks moving inside him. Baekhyun moans and clenches around them, that does it for the twins to finally lose it and they start to pound into him faster.

Baekhyun steadies himself by wrapping his legs tighter around Chanyeol while Chansung circles his arms around his waist and tilts his head to indulge him into an open mouthed kiss, wet and sloppy. The feeling is overwhelming, Baekhyun feels like he's being rip in half as the twins keep thrusting into him. His head is spinning and his stomach is clenching, he can feel the buzzing in his ears and his own moans mixed with the twin's. He doesn't notice when they move, Chanyeol lying on the bed with him on top and Chansung over his back, hands on his hips as he keeps pounding into him. It’s impossible for Baekhyun to focus on anything else, waves of white-hot pleasure hits him all at once and he moans and screams to go faster and harder. The younger twin comes first, pushing in harder for a second and then pulling out completely before they can hurt Baekhyun and letting his seed gush out, his cum dripping out of his ass and onto Chanyeol's cock.

"Kn-knot me." He manages to say and Chanyeol jerks his head up, eyes wide and blinking.

"What?" Chanyeol asks, words mixed with moans. He's surprised, Baekhyun had always avoided this part, and them not wanting to force him into nothing, had been understanding about the topic, pushing their needs to the back of their heads.

"Knot me, I want you to fill me up."

Chanyeol growls, he glances at his brother. Chansung blinks at the request, but the expression on Baekhyun’s face and his needy moans are enough to make him lose all sense of rationality, so he nods. Chanyeol doesn't need any more confirmation; with a swift movement he shifts their position to continue fucking Baekhyun sideways, thrusting and rolling his hips; the blonde is a moaning mess as Chanyeol brushes the head of his cock over and over again on the soft bundle of nerves inside him. The twin can feel his cock swelling and pulsing inside, stretching Baekhyun open even more and making him come, then again, without putting a finger on him; a minute later he comes too, but keeps thrusting as he rides his orgasm and milks himself dry.

Chanyeol’s wolf is still restless, he can feel it pawing at his chest, wanting to come out; he closes his eyes and counts to ten to calm himself, shifting while still being inside Baekhyun could be a disaster.

"You're burning up" Baekhyun pants, pulling himself away a little.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol mumbles. “It’s my wolf. It will calm down in a moment.” He adds, burying his face in the back of the human’s neck. “It will take a while before I can pull out. Do you want me to clean you up?" Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun shakes his head.

"Later." The blond mumbles and turns his head around for a kiss.

Minutes later, Chanyeol sees his brother entering the room, already showered and dressed.

"Do you have it?" Chanyeol asks.

"Safe on my laptop, ready for future... references." He smirks at the way his brother and Baekhyun are still joined together. Baekhyun throws a pillow at him.

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"Out, I have a few things to do. I'll be back later, take care of him." Chansung points at the sleepy boy with his head.

Chanyeol nods and sees his brother leave again, closing the door behind him. He looks down at Baekhyun and the way his eyelashes flutter from time to time, and the small puppy noises he makes when he's exhausted. The twin thinks they have to make it up to him later, for worn him out like that, maybe a movie or a nice dinner. Or better yet, a ride on one of their backs, they know how much Baekhyun enjoys to ride one of them as they run through the woods at the outskirts of the city when they're on their wolf form. Baekhyun loves to feel the wind caressing his face and the soft fur of the wolves in between his fingers as they sprint through the trees, relishing the feeling of freedom he gets from it. Chanyeol smiles at the thought. Yep, they'll definitely do that later.


End file.
